Baby Its Cold Outside
by nephertiri
Summary: In light of the holidays, I decided to do a parody of the song. When Katara has to go, how will Zuko make her stay? Major Zutara


**I said I wouldn't be making any more stories and I've kept my promise….this is a one-shot! For some reason I really like this song, and since the only ship that I truly work hard is Zutara, I used them. Besides, I think its cute ********. So, without further ado, and since I'm leaving for the Air Force next week and this WILL BE the last one, I give you, Baby Its Cold Outside starring Zuko and Katara!!**

**Disclaimer: I ate the deed to Avatar so technically I don't own it anymore.**

"Are you serious!? She really said that!? Wow, and I thought she was always so doom and gloom!!"

Zuko chuckled. "Yeah, I know right? Who would have thought she had it in her!" He took a sip of his wine and swirled it. "She's always been so conservative."

Katara lightly shook her head. "Who knew she had such a mouth on her!" She turned her cerulean eyes on her friend. "But, you did deserve it."

Zuko took another sip then arched a brow. "Oh yeah? How do you figure?"

Katara gave him a disbelieving look and tilted her head back, making her fedora sit precariously on her head. "With you being…you and all, do you really have to ask?"

Zuko shrugged. "It was probably for the best anyway." Katara sighed. "Probably." She gave him a sidelong look. "She could do SO much better." Zuko pushed his friend and they laughed together, enjoying their light banter. Suddenly, his female companion looked up and her normally joyful eyes filled with panic. "Oh, crap! I was supposed to be at Sokka's ten minutes ago!"

She quickly jumped off the leather couch and grabbed her faux fur coat, all the while cursing herself for her lack of awareness. Zuko watched her with a fiery intensity and thought about his next move. As Katara threw the coat over her arm and headed for the door, she heard her friend clear his throat. She paused midstride and turned back to him. "What's up, Zuko?"

Zuko moved his wine glass back and forth from hand to hand as he considered his options. He hoped to Agni that she felt the same way that he was beginning to feel, otherwise, he might fracture a perfectly healthy friendship. He took a deep breathe. Might as well give it a shot.

Katara took another step closer, her concern growing. "Zuko?"

He let out a deep breathe, tightened his hand on the glass, and looked her in the eyes. "You…you don't have to go….Katara."

She felt the blood rush to her face and her body heat. "Uh….uh what?" Zuko glanced away for a moment, decided there was no turning back, then repeated his statement. "You don't have to go. Stay." He made sure to catch her eyes. "Please."

Her heart felt as if it was running a thousand miles an hour. Katara nervously licked her lips and her eyes jumped from item to item in Zuko's nicely sized home, then back to the man seated on the couch not too far away. The man. Katara internally chuckled. Yeah he was a man alright, but was she ready for something like this? A relationship? Not only that, but a forbidden one? Their families were from two different worlds. His were wealthy, hers was not. Hers were dysfunctional, but tolerable. His were…well, psychos would bow in appreciation of their insanity. She bit her lip. What should she do, what should she do!?

Zuko's felt a sense of accomplishment. Yes, she had thought about it too. There was no denying those frantic dancing eyes of hers. She _wanted_ something more. His lips rose into a mischievous grin. Now he would just have to convince her.

He put down his glass of wine and stood, his arms open. "Come on. Just stay a little while longer." His grin pulled into a smile. "I'm sure Sokka would understand." He motioned to the window with his chin. "I mean, look at that weather."

Katara looked through the window, and noticed that he was indeed correct. The window itself practically looked white and ghostly pale compared to its normal transparency. There was even a soft rattling that shook the frame every so often. It was practically impossible to go out in. She shuddered when she thought about the bitter cold she would have to face. Colorado had nothing on this!

She glanced at Zuko and saw his inviting smile. Well, maybe just for a little while….

No, NO! She had to fight it! For their sake (or so she began to convince herself).

She took a hesitant step backwards. _**"I really can't stay."**_

Zuko's smile broadened and he took a step towards her. _**"But baby its cold outside."**_

Katara took another step, her hands clasping and unclasping. _**"I've got to go away."**_

Zuko matched her stride for stride, his hand held out almost pleadingly. _**"But baby its cold outside."**_

Katara gave a wavering smile and tried to resist once more. _**"This evening has been…" **_Zuko moved in a little faster. _**"Been hoping that you'd drop in."**_ Katara reached for the doorknob and grabbed it. _**"So very nice."**_ Zuko saw her intentions and quickly snatched her hand from the knob and slowly caressed it. _**"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."**_

Katara practically swooned from his alluring touch, but regained composure and pulled her hand from his grasp. She went through excuses in her head, anything, to try and pull herself out of this seductively dangerous situation. She thought of one and eased her way back to the door.

"_**My mother will start to worry."**_

Quick as a flash, Zuko was there stroking her dark curls, making her shiver. _**"Beautiful what's your hurry?"**_

She glanced away, trying to keep her focus. She looked back. _**"My father will be pacing the floor."**_

Zuko leaned in and placed surprisingly gentle hands on her shoulders and twisted her towards his hearth and waved his hand towards it. _**"Listen to the fireplace roar."**_

His breathe tickled her ear and she leaned out of his touch to fight temptation. Katara moved towards the door again. _**"So really I'd better scurry."**_

Zuko caught her mid-turn and extended a finger towards her face and lightly stroked it. _**"Beautiful please don't hurry."**_

Katara's resolve snapped for a moment and she swooned into him, a small smile playing her lips. _**"But maybe just a half a drink more." **_Zuko's eyes seemed to glow and he snapped his fingers in triumph. He quickly moved over towards his bar to obligingly answer her request. He could make this work. As he reached for his finest wine, he realized that Katara deserved something similar to a date. Every romantic outing had fine wine and music. He motioned to Katara who was still standing in the middle of the floor, coat now lying on the ground. _**"Put some records on while I pour."**_

His presence no longer so close, the spell began to fade and Katara felt her anxiety returning as she moved towards Zuko's old record player. She reached for an album that had Dean Martin scrawled across the top. The still slightly wistful girl pulled out the record and voiced her other excuse.

"_**The neighbors might faint."**_

"_**Baby its bad out there."**_

Katara nearly jumped when Zuko had appeared at her side, but accepted the proffered drink. She looked deep into his golden eyes and was captured. So intense, so beautiful, so…

She was choked out of her reverie with the taste of her wine. She pulled it away and studied it for a moment. _**"Say, what's in this drink?"**_

Zuko, shocked that she didn't like it, took it away from her, then froze. Crap. He had forgotten that she hated dry wine. He mentally cursed himself. Zuko avoided the question, not wanting to admit his folly, and referred to the weather again. _**"No cabs to be had out there."**_

Little known to him, she already knew he had forgotten, and had found it adoringly cute. He was just as flustered as she, despite his brazen approach. Katara smiled to herself as she fiddled with the record player, trying to get it on just right.

"_**I wish I knew how…"**_

It was then, with that beguiling smile of hers, that he noticed her lips and eyes. Those lips, a light red. Full and inviting. Her azure eyes seemed to sparkle and twinkle from the reflection of the flames behind them. So pretty. How did he not notice before? He inadvertently moved closer.

"_**Your eyes are like starlight now."**_

As Katara finally got the record on, she felt a slight rush of warm air. It was rather soothing. She closed her eyes.

"_**To break this spell."**_

She opened one eye and saw that her male companion was now a lot closer than before. Was…was…was Zuko going to kiss her!?! She wasn't ready yet! Katara gasped. Zuko's eyes, which had been closing, popped open and saw Katara's stricken face. She wasn't ready. He moved too fast, but that was alright. He could still save their evening. He immediately pulled back and popped her hat off her head with the hand that had somehow moved around shoulders. He winked and moved towards the coatrack.

"_**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell."**_

Katara grinned, crossed her arms and tilted her head. _**"I ought to say no, no, no sir."**_

Zuko saw her grin and tossed her hat carelessly towards the rack. He pushed back his hair and strode toward her. _**"Mind if I move in closer?"**_

Zuko grabbed her up and pulled her flush against him. Katara ushered an unexpected giggle and lightly pushed his chest with her finger. She shrugged. _**"At least that I can say that I tried."**_

Zuko mock frowned and touched his chest as if hurt. _**"What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?"**_

Katara leaned against him, her face pressed into his strong chest. Yes. He would definitely keep her warm. But, she had to tease him, one more time. Her voice was muffled against his thick sweater.

"_**I really can't stay."**_

Zuko reached down and grasped her chin in his hand and tilted it up to him. He saw the grin on hers, and matched her. He had already fallen. He shook his head.

"_**Baby don't hold out…"**_

Their friendship was now more, and both were ready for a relationship to form between them. Katara looked into his deep golden eyes and saw the man she had come to respect, like, and maybe even...well, she could think about that later.

Zuko leaned down even further and nuzzled her nose. He knew he would always think back on this night and the steps they had taken here, and know that is was all worth it. He clasped her hand in his. They would do this, together.

"_**Baby Its Cold, Outside"**_

They kissed.

**There! I am done! I might revamp it later or something, but right now that's how it's going up. A little too long in a way, but I wanted a full story behind it rather than just "You sing, I sing, you sing, I sing" you know? Also, I'm pretty sure you've figured it out by now, but this story is modern day and Katara's mother isn't dead. Otherwise this song wouldn't have worked as well. I didn't want change a SINGLE word of the song. Oh, and I'm not insinuating that sex was what they were talking about. I don't put sex in my stories. I was just trying to make it seem like they were confused it they should take their relationship as friends a step further as boyfriend/girlfriend. If you want imagine they did fine. So, in conclusion (they say never to end an essay like that :P) I'd like to thank you for reading, and bounds of angels and naked cupid babies will come glomp you if you review my one-shot. God bless! ;)**


End file.
